Iuri Alcantara vs. Leandro Issa
The first round began and they touch gloves. Issa lands a leg kick. Alcantara lands a leg kick. Issa blocks a capoeira high kick. Alcantara's southpaw. Issa lands an inside kick, eats a left and a flying knee. Alcantara defending a double well. Alcantara thinking reverse triangle. 4:00. Alcantara also looking for a kimura, letting go of the triangle. Alcantara let it go and Issa scrambles, lands on top in guard. 3:00. Issa passes to half-guard. Lands a left elbow. Two more. Boos. Issa passing. He does to side control. Isolating the left arm. Steps over. Briefly. 2:00. Has an arm trapped, the right arm. Goes for a kimura. Straight armlock perhaps. Lost it. Goes for it again. Lost it. Alcantara stands, steps over beautifully to take the back, has a right arm trapped. Issa escapes. 1:00. Back on top to half-guard. Lands a left or two. Mounts beautifully. 35. Lands a right elbow. Lefts and rights here, two or three of each. 10. Issa thought about a armbar, they scramble. R1 ends, 10-9 Issa. R2 began and they touch both gloves together. Issa lands an inside kick, is dropped briefly by a counter left, mostly a slip. Issa lands a slapping counter left, blocks a high kick. 4:00. Iuri lands a counter left to the body. Alcantara lands another to the head. Issa lands a leg kick. Alcantara lands a body kick. Sprawls a single. Reverses on top to mount, scramble. Sprawls another single. Defends a double. 3:00. Defending a single, hits a switch. Issa working hard. Alcantara thought of another reverse triangle. Issa all over him, works a double. Alcantara lands a left elbow, boos. Two more. Still defending that double. 2:00. Boos. Ref breaks them up, cheers. They touch gloves. Alcantara lands a hard straight left. Stuffs a single shoving him away, drops him with a kick, pounces to half-guard with three or four left elbows. Another. 1:00. Issa clinging on for dear life. They stand and break. 35. Alcantara stalking. Alcantara lands a straight left. 15. Alcantara lands a straight left and another, another hurts Issa bad, wobbles him. R2 ends, 10-9 Alcantara clearly. R3 began and they touch both gloves together and hug. And touch gloves again. Alcantara lands a body kick and a left, defending a single, lands a left elbow. Issa working hard. Scrambling. Trying a deep half sweep. Alcantara lands on top in mount, half-guard, left elbow. Stands and breaks. 4:00. Issa lands a clipping right. Alcantara lands a straight left. Another left. Alcantara sprawls a double easily. 3:00. They trade a body kick each. Issa lands a counter left. Alcantara lands a hard body kick, eats an inside kick. Issa reacting to the feints. Alcantara stuffs a single easily. Issa catches a kick working a single. Alcantara sweeps with a kimura to side control, 2:00, working hard. Lets it go, lands two left elbows, three big lefts, four big lefts, another, three more, another. Issa's bleeding bad. Alcantara lets him up contemptuously. Issa's hurt bad. They touch gloves. 1:00. Alcantara feinting. Alcantara lands a straight left. And lands a body kick and a left, drops him with a flying knee, lets him up, waves his hands, chasing, lands a body kick, 35, lands a flying kick, two lefts, and a left. Another. Issa lands a jab. Alcantara misses a spinning backfist, defends a single. 10. Four left elbows. R3 ends, 10-8 Alcantara. 29-27 Alcantara in my opinion, damn Issa's tough as nails, great chin and heart. 29-28 twice and 29-27 UD. Issa applauds respectfully and they hug, great to see.